Market research refers to an organized effort to gather information about target markets or customers. Market research includes analyzing market information, market segmentation, market trends, and marketing effectiveness. Market research is an important part of a company's business strategy and is a key factor to maintain competitiveness over others in the market. Much of market research is performed by conducting consumer surveys and focus groups, gross sales analyses, and advertising research and analysis.